Are You Happy Now?
by Kali Shan
Summary: Ever wondered if there was a different side to Draco? Ever wanted Hermione to be bad? Will Harry be jealous? Is Ron a virgin? Is Ginny alive? Wow...RR! Chapter 9's UP!
1. love or a Trick?

Draco looked around feeling surprisingly sad. He walked up to the train and got on. He didn't look for Crabbe or Goyle. It wasn't as if either had any real talents. Instead, he spotted Potter.

He was leaning against the door outside the train entrance. Beside him was Weasley. As if a scene were running through his head, Granger showed up. She embraced both of them and they all smiled and carried on into the train. 

Draco followed. Why not? Might as well watch someone happy.

Hermione suddenly looked up and they soaked in each other. She had beautiful eyes. Not to tall...not too good...Hmm...'What are you thinking!?' a voice echoed in his head. He broke contact with Hermione, but didn't leave until she looked him up and down and he bowed to her.

Wow. This year was getting better already.

//Sorry so short. review if u want more!//


	2. Mr Malfoy and Career Advice

Draco immediately had his suspicions about Hermione. What was she trying to do anyway, seduce him? Yeah right! Not that she couldn't...but honestly, this was Gran-ger! Mr. Malfoy had patted his son on the back and said " ' keep your head down. No talk, no trouble, right?'"

Draco had nodded serenely. This was his fathers way of paraphrasing the ' Follow in my Footsteps speech.' Nobody had ever questioned his becoming a death eater. This, generally as expected pissed him off. Who were they to say what be became?

In fact, with last years career advice, he learned that he wanted to be a teacher. Don't ask why really. It just…popped into mind. Flashback: Draco's POV: "I waited up all night for you, Dad. Where were you?"

Mr. Malfoy shook his head. "Ah…It is time, son, for you to become a Malfoy…" No particular subject, really. Perhaps Potions? No, Snape would never retire. Wonder what the trio are going to be? 

"Aurors, really?!" A voice said amazed. "Oh yes," Draco said softly as ever. "Must remember, Potter tends to revenge my father and his family. Which…doesn't include…me… I'm…I'-" "Good." A voice said aloud.


	3. True Feelings

****

:Note to all who reviewed. I'm sorry if you don't like the beginning to my story. And if you flamed, I will say Thanks and Fuck you. I think this story will end up being very good. If you don't like it, don't read. You will understand later on why he acts like that, so shut your hole and wait. Others...thanks. You rock. And note: Writing is my thing. This story is a spur-of-the-moment thing.

Draco sped around. Professor Snape stood there looking at him intently. _'Oh good' _Draco thought relieved. "Come with me, Malfoy. Headmaster wants a word." Snape clarified and Draco shuddered.

_'Had he heard? no he couldn't have...'_ "Go on," Snape interrupted. "You won' the long." Draco nodded. 'No trouble, no talk' a fatherly voice said in his head. 

"I. I can't, sir." Draco looked around and felt slightly startled. The train moving and him being dizzy as it was didn't help a bit. He walked swiftly away, thankfully, Snape didn't interrupt.

Granger was staring at him from the front of a compartment. "I need to talk to you, Malfoy." She said tonelessly. Draco snarled, "What do _you_ want mudblood?" Hermione smiled lightly and ignored him. Draco thought this peculiar because he, like her friends, always took the chance to make fun or just downright insult the other to his full advantage. She, however, was an exception.

"When the feast is over, meet me in the Trophy room." Draco frowned. "Maybe." He said. He didn't think his mind and his body were functioning together.

"Draco?" Granger said. _'Wait! She said...my first name??' "What?" _Granger was walking towards him. Draco drew out his wand. A giggle escaped her. "We're not dueling, Malfoy. Not that I'm scared at all...Its just, I have some people who want to meet _you_." She had emphasized that last word. Strange. When he hadn't moved, she came forward and lured him into the compartment. His jaw dropped. 

"Hello." Weasley said flatly. Potter and the girl Weasley were there too. "Er." Unsure of what exactly to do, he sat down.

Potter looked unconvinced. Of what, Draco wasn't sure. Naturally, this was the last place where he should be. Mr. Malfoy had indeed been caught and put into Azkaban upon the whole fiasco at the Department of Mysteries. _'Maybe Potter has a thing for Granger?'_ He thought to himself. "Exploding Snap?" Weasley asked everyone. Two voices said," Sure!"

Draco turned to see Potter looking back at him. "Never mind," Harry mumbled as he flung open the compartment door and went out. Hermione got up gingerly and set off.

Draco took the hint and exited without a word. He went back to the compartment where his "loyal" friends would be sitting. Waiting patiently for Draco to come back and share his news.

__

Yeah, Draco thought '_go ahead and think I'm telling what I know. You'll get what's coming. All of you...and Potter.'_


	4. Attack

****

Note: I plan to try my hardest to make the chapters longer. Its just difficult for me in this particular story because I want there to be cliffhangers. Yeah I think Chapter 3 got most of you more intrigued...or at least I hope so. Read and Review. Flames welcome, it seems, that, you already all do that without me saying so...carry on. note to the reviewer: who Wrote the Choice and The girl Who lived

Chapter 4

Draco knew it. They'd be there, right? Waiting happily for their leader as always. W r o n g.

BOOM! Draco didn't see it coming. A fist knocked him. Then another. He heard the familiar stupid chuckles of his cronies. "Crabbe? G-goyle?" He muttered completely shocked. "Yeah. Mudblood-lover." They high-fived at that one. "What are you ranting on about?" Draco said standing and holding his eye. 

"You." Boom. The next blow sent him to the floor. Without thinking much, Draco grabbed his wand. "Petrificus Totalus!" Now it was they who fell to the floor. Most unfortunately, Crabbe grabbed his wand and muttered some jinx. Footsteps came pounding, but Draco couldn't move. A male voice shouted the counter curse. Potter.

"You okay?" Hermione asked him. He shrugged her off. "Fine." Ron and a few others had come out to see all the commotion. Draco didn't feel much like explaining. He didn't think about what he was doing. "Uh, sor- Thanks." He nodded to Potter and the others and jogged off before the Head Boy or someone came to investigate. "You feel like explaining?" A menacing voice asked icily. Draco wheeled around. "Or should I curse it out of you, mate?" Draco shook his head. Weasley and Potter.

*Harry's Pov*

__

Well its pretty obvious that Malfoy isn't talking. I bet its 'cause his dad and all. I mean...that was like his whole family who got put in Azkaban. I wonder who he's living with. Probably some distant family. At least he doesn't have the Dursley's...although he and Dudley might get on quite well...Anyway, we have to find out if he intends on finishing his dad's work. If Dumbledore can't get him to talk...and Hermione's trying...Ron's no use...Maybe I'll...NO! Me? I don't know...maybe he'd talk to me...I'll let Hermione try first.

"Malfoy you can't act like we don't know. My dad knows, he-" "I know perfectly well, Weasel. You must be dearly mistaken if you think I'll confide in your arse. Watch it. I don't owe you-" 

Draco was cut off in his soft, but deadly, sentence. "Like bloody hell. You owe us more than your whole family's cursed lives are worth."

Malfoy turned on Harry. He smiled faintly. "Perhaps Potter's anger has a source...Yes. Alright, Golden boy...let's see if you can handle it."


	5. Liar

****

Hey! Thanks again everyone for putting up your reviews. Even the flames. Sorry I cussed earlier, you people just piss me off and make me happy all the time! If you are still confused, please put why or what is, and I'll clarify. Some parts are supposed to be...but you will see! I hope you all keep reviewing and I'll keep updating. I'll add some scenery and settings but honestly this is like Draco's thoughts not about the weather. Watch your flames. I may just stop all together. Enjoy...! Oh and...if you like the ending...keep reviewing...there's gonna be ' a wave of fury such as I have never known.'

Ron and Hermione tried to follow, but Malfoy wasn't having it. "One on one. Potter only." Ron looked suspicious but Hermione nodded. "We'll be here," she added to Harry," if he tries anything." Harry nodded. "I'll be fine, but thanks." Ron grimaced. "He might try to pull a move, mate. You know a _move-"_ Malfoy shot hot sparks over his head. "I am **not **homosexual like some of your kind. Don't worry, Potty's safe with me." Harry held his wand out, as if giving Draco warning.

Malfoy nodded and they went into the compartment alone. Ron started to lean his ear on the door, but Hermione grabbed him. "He might spill. C'mon, let's go to the Prefect Compartment."

Draco sat, wand still out, and so did Potter. Draco doubted Harry'd try anything, so he let himself look outside the window. It was slightly drizzling, but it still looked like a hint of sun was still out. Feeling more than remembering that Potter was there, he turned back to look at him.

"So...tell me what you think I won't handle..." Potter requested uncertainly. Draco smiled. It wasn't everyday Potter got tongue tied in front of him. "You do know, don't you, that my father was caught...in the Ministry, correct?" 

Potter nodded, annoyed. "I know that. Your mother and aunt too." Draco nodded. He licked his lips carefully.

_How are you supposed to tell someone that who they thought was dead is alive? In a sense...Would he believe it? I have to tell someone. I can't hold this in anymore._

"Yes. Well...my aunt Bellatrix...she's Voldemort's leading servant in new curses. I was staying with her one day when...well, when my mom and dad had gone looking for him. So, I was helping her out. You know...just fetching this and that-" Harry grunted.

Draco, again, licked his lips. "Don't let me lose you just yet, Potter. She had meant to come up with a curse. Instead...she...learned how to contact the dead."

This sentence lingered in the tight compartment that seemed to be encircling the pair. 

Harry kind of started shaking. He couldn't help it. Draco used this to his advantaged and pressed on with a small portion of the story.

"While contacting the dead might've been done before...its...its never made Sirius Black come back for an hour..." Harry stood. Draco remained seated and stared back at the emerald eyes sincerely. "I am not lying Potter."

Harry threw himself back in the seat and re gained his voice. "Bull. I don't think you're funny. In fact- I think I'll make you pay-"

"You won't." A voice said from to doorway. Draco stood now and bowed slightly. "May I present Kala Black."

Harry's jaw dropped. "Who are you..." In fact, it was a ghost. Or...some sort of transparent person. Maybe some kind of lost soul.

Draco shook his head. "Have a seat, Kala. I think we should fill Potter in on the minor details.

"Black? You're a-" Potter started to figure unsurely. "I am his unborn daughter. I have an older brother, his firstborn & son. Who's...well, he's with Sirius right now. Along with my older sister Serena." Draco looked at her uncertainly. "I said MINOR details, Kala. Let me talk."

Draco sighed and told Potter to sit. "We don't have enough time to tell you everything, but its not like you need to know everything. What you need to know, is that your parents...Sirius...They might be able to come back. I'm not sure about the details, and for sure Bella won't help us-"

"Us?"

Potter looked from Kala to Draco. "I don't appreciate your jokes Malfoy. Eat Dung. Later."

Potter left, and Kala disappeared. Draco sat there not moving. His one chance at doing something good had blown up in his face once again. He licked his lips for a third time and thought determinedly...

__

You may leave for now. Curiosity will bring you back...I'll be waiting Potter. This will be sweet revenge...for...both of us.


	6. Harry's Treatments

Chapter Six:

I hope you all are still reading. I would really like someone to review. You know…Draco seems to be hiding something and Harry seems to be holding back. They should really try to forget their past and focus on contacting the Messengers. The dead ones that is…some are living too you know. Shan't say anything else. R/R. Don't forget…We'll find out about Ron's whole affair very soon! Ps- is this chap. Long enough??

Harry's Treatments

Harry hadn't spoken the whole train ride or in the carriage, since the whole incident with Malfoy and the ghost. Kala. Kala Black, she had said. Strangely, she'd looked very much like him. Only she had violet eyes and was shorter than what her age looked. Or maybe that was a sign of her being a ghost.

"Harry?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yeah?" He said back softly.

"Tell us what happened...we...need to know." 

Harry looked up sharply.

"Why? You think you know how to make him come back too? Is that it? Well. I've got news for you. He's-"

"STOP."

Ron said this defiantly and so loudly that others in the other carriages bent their heads out to see who was fighting. "Harry, look. I don't know what he said, but me and Hermione need to know for reasons. No secrets right?"

Harry looked outside the small window view. The lake seemed to be slightly flooding. Just like his eyes. He stared at the lake intently, pretending he was fascinated. Anything...he would do anything to bring them back...Anything.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice came back softly after the carriage had stopped.

"Its...time to go in." Harry slowly looked up at the skies as he climbed out. Thunder rumbled and he could almost swear he felt it in his heart as well.

*Draco*

__

I watched him get out of the carriage. I can tell he's mulling it over. He knows I'm serious but he can't let it be true. Seeing him...and his parents, would bring back so much hatred...lost feelings...loneliness and love...This could very well mean my beginning. Why then would that mean his ending...Its almost as if Voldemort planned it this way...Almost...

*

The stone walls seemed to soak in the coldness and Harry's sadness. Malfoy could've been telling the truth. _But what were the chances of him trying to help me? _A voice said honestly in his head, They took their seats as the first years filed in.

__

What would it mean if I could see my parents? Would they be proud of me? Sirius...I never knew pain like this could exist. I don't know what I have to lose anymore. Malfoy could help me to the one thing I've wanted so long...or he could end this whole affair once and all. Could he have changed after all?

The sorting ceremony was nearly over, and the castle was still freezing. Harry looked around to see if Hagrid was at the staff table waiting to see him, but all he caught was Dumbledore's eye. He quickly turned away, and to his surprise, Hermione was ready to leave too. "C'mon. We might be late." Ron started to get up too but Hermione told him to stay.

They rushed up the marble staircase, Harry having no idea what was happening, Hermione feeling anxious.

****

*Draco*

__

If she doesn't show up, I don't know what's happening. I wonder about Potter...I really wish Kala and I could've explained this to him. Minor parts, anyway. I can't give away everything. 

He turned to look at the trophy case behind him. 

__

Harry Potter: Special Services to the School _Yeah...Golden Boy...maybe he does deserve some sort of contact...Its really no use to me...Looks like Serena was right after all. Ah...I hear footsteps._

Draco turned to look at the door frame. There stood Potter and Granger.

"I thought it was just you coming." He said to Hermione. She shook her head. "I think someone's catching on to what you've said. Harry..." She looked at him meaningfully. 

"You must try to understand. The only way a spirit can come back without being a ghost is this spell. It lasts for a very rare amount of time. The only ones who we can contact are those who have messages to deliver."

Harry looked at them both utterly confused. "And who told you both this?"

Malfoy looked at Hermione and a smile flashed then vanished.

  
"It, seemingly enough, came to me. The spirits I mean. Potter...your mum...She's scared. She wants you to be safe. She told me...to tell you...that Dumbledore means right and to look to him...for advice and guidance." Harry looked forcefully into Malfoy's cold gray eyes.

"He doesn't give a damn about me. He just wants the world to be happy and-"

"You do know that is pure ridicule?" A voice said from the doorway.


	7. The Long Walk

Note: I'D love some more reviews! Please…yeah, I'm begging…

Chapter 7: The Long Walk

That voice, as luck or fate perhaps would have it, belonged to Albus Dumbledore. "I had a feeling you all were sneaking off to meet." He said as if seeing their questions on their faces.

Draco looked away, then at Hermione. "I should go." He started towards the door, but was halted. "I wonder," Dumbledore said thoughtfully, "if I could be filled on the parts I missed when everyone was talking."

Hermione looked as if she'd be stunned and Harry and Draco locked eyes. Draco seemed to be yelling at Harry through his head. _Don't utter a word._ Harry shook his head and broke their eye contact. "We were just meeting to…well, to get information on something." Hermione lied softly. Harry knew damn well that Dumbledore knew they were each lying but…his parents…he kept himself composed. "I suppose we ought to go, c'mon Harry," Hermione said quietly. 

Malfoy followed their lead, and Dumbledore did not hold them back. Harry didn't feel the slightest in…any feeling when he saw Dumbledore. He felt…Well. He still wasn't sure. But whatever it was, it didn't want anything to do with Dumbledore at the moment. Hermione seemed to sense this. "Harry-" "Don't." Harry spoke softly but firmly. He glanced beside him at Malfoy.

****

*Draco*

__

Potter is so naïve. He should know better than anyone that a chance like this is…well, not usually possible. However, luckily I've found a way around it. Actually, Aunt Bella…Yes, well…let's just hope he takes me seriously. This could go really well or horribly wrong.

"Don't be scared to talk in front of me Potter. Lord knows you haven't ever been before," Malfoy said loudly. Harry nodded. "Nor will I ever be." Hermione shook her head annoyed and shoved Harry slightly. "Malfoy, bye. Harry- You're with me." Draco flashed a look at Harry which he had seen often. Jealousy.

"Hermione…" Harry asked as they climbed a staircase. "Hmm?" She said. "Have you…D'you like Malfoy?" Harry immediately regretted asking her this as she stopped in step and glared. "Harry Potter you know perfectly well who I fancy and its not…urgh, Malfoy!" Harry shrugged. "So…who do you like?"

Hermione glanced at him then swept a strand of hair from her face. " Let's just say…Krum is my pen pal and I gave up on Ron last year." Harry couldn't help grin despite his raw grief of Sirius and sudden rage at Dumbledore. "What are you so happy about?" She asked him as they reached the Fat Lady.

"Nothing at all," he said dreamily. 


	8. Draco's Scenery

****

Chapter Eight: Are You Happy Now?

Draco's Scenery 

Note: Hey everybody I need some inspiration! I just got back from Church Camp and I'm really pumped. I need some reviews, ok? Thanks so much!

Disclaimer: Ok, duh, it says disclaimer…

Draco's POV

I watched quietly like a predator searching for my prey. Potter walked in, strangely not accompanied by his worshipers. Well…not so strange after all. I didn't have mine with me on this particular occasion. I remember what Father said right as I was leaving…

FB: "It's your fault. We could have made his one of us." Mr. Malfoy had scolded angrily to his son. "I was eleven, and besides…I am what you made me!" I'd shouted furiously. "You are, I know…but he…He could have been so useful…No matter…"

What makes me mad about Potter is that he hides his emotions so well. Better than myself, included. Its strange that he and I have so much in common, but at the same time, nothing at all…

**

Kala Black, the unborn youngest daughter of Sirius walked by. "Come. It is time." Draco shuddered. That must be where she got her name…Kala…it means black; and time…

**

Harry POV

**

I glanced around as I walked into the Great Hall alone. It felt great to be back, but that whole affair with Malfoy was still on my mind. I walked to a seat and sat, glancing at the blond exiting the Hall. Malfoy. Only…he was talking it seemed…to air…Harry managed to keep himself composed. Quietly and without anyone noticing, he got up and followed. Only one person saw them leaving…and that, by fate, you might say, was Albus Dumbledore…he knew something was fishy…and that was just one of his levels of expertise.

**Hey I hope you liked this chapter! I'm going to update tomorrow if I have time. I have to say good-bye to this guy tomorrow and I'm going to miss him so much..so look for mushy stuff soon…REVIEW!***


	9. One on One

Chapter 9: One on One

Please Review!

****

Harry's POV

I was still hot on the pursuit. I checked several times to make sure no one was following. No one had noticed, except a pale girl with auburn hair, who squealed and ran. Malfoy turned sharply around a corner, and I hurried to follow. As I turned the corner, something hit me in the stomach. I looked up slowly, and saw Malfoy standing in front of me with a pained look, and behind him, stood the ghost. She stepped out confidently and held out her hand.

"Harry Potter. I think we rather got cut short last time. My name is Kala Black, and I am the spirit of Sirius' youngest daughter."

I just nodded. I couldn't think. Seeing a ghost that looked so much like me...like Sirius...it was just plain freaky. "What exactly are you here for, Kala?" I asked with firmness.

She sighed, then smiled softly. "I think, it is Mister Malfoy's wishes to explain. I shall return when you are ready."

Malfoy looked at her with a funny look on his face, but nodded. "Soon, Kala. Goodnight." She bowed respectfully and smiled at me. "Sleep well."

****

*Draco*

I can't help but wonder what Potter's thinking. Of course Kala knows, but there's nothing I can do to ask her about it without her getting all weird on me. She told him it was my wish to explain to him. Great, now he'll think I respect him now. Sure. Kala's just left...okay now what...

****

FB: "You're pathetic, you know that? Pathetic." I said spitefully to my father. He didn't hit me or even scold, he merely looked at me with a face full of regret. "You act as though you don't want to become one of us. Is this so?"

I wanted desperately to say no! but I knew...Oh boy did I...

I shook my head and forced myself to continue on the quest with Potter. Might as well get started.

***Harry***

Kala left. Malfoy stared after her for a moment, then decided to notice me. "Walk, Potter. I'd rather not be seen near you." I didn't retort, mainly because I felt a little weirded out. My initial thought was I want to hear what he has to say, but be somewhere where nobody could hear or spy on us. I knew the Room Of Requirement was ideal but it was sure to get us caught walking all the way up there together. Then...I remembered second year...

"Malfoy. We ought to be somewhere where nobody can hear right?" Malfoy nodded silently. "Alright. Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, c'mon."

Malfoy hesitated but followed. I think he was feeling the same as I was...it was a bit weird. We walked in, and surprisingly, Myrtle wasn't present. I wasn't exactly sure if that was good or bad so I was just like, let's get this over.

Malfoy was leaning (coincidentally) on the sink that I'd used in second year to enter the Chamber of Secrets. I was uncomfortable enough as it was when a knock came at the door.

Malfoy looked at me and we both had the same thought. 'Run.'

****

* 

Potter and I locked eyes and had the same thought. Something in my head said ' If we get caught, meet me in the Great Hall tomorrow night, eleven.'

****

*---*

The visitor, if you'd like to call it that, knocked again, then walked in. Before us stood Severs Snape, and once again I got that feeling of sickness. Malfoy looked a bit paler, but tried to gain composure.

****

*

"Hello, Professor." I said but Snape paid no attention to me. "Potter. Headmaster's Office. Now." I stepped forward to see if he'd stop me, but he didn't.

"If I were you, Malfoy, I'd get in my own common room, pronto. Curfew's over, you see."

I left without word, but Potter's words (were they??) kept coming to my head. Tomorrow night. Fine. I swept past Snape and headed to my common room, hoping with all my might that he didn't hear anything we'd said.

****

//Just so ya'll know, Dumbledore couldn't follow because that would have been suspicious, so he sent Snape.//


End file.
